Ishiyama Yuunarin
"I may not be the greatest, nor the bravest, however I will do my best all the same" History Yuunarin doesn't remember where she was from. When she was still a baby she was kidnapped by tooth fairies and brought to the First World. For some reason, other then harvesting her baby teeth, the tooth fairies did not harm her. A fey knight named Ishiyama Kenji came to the Tooth Fairy King and after some negotiation, was assured of Yuunarin's and the other kidnapped childrens' safety. She lived with the tooth fairies for little over a year, with the tooth fairies occasionally harvesting her baby teeth. Kenji also visited on occasion, bringing her and the other children comfort gifts from their original world and staying with them for a few days. However, these peaceful days ended in rapid succession. A malicious fey stole the children from the tooth fairies, and brought them to a blighted grove to use them in a ritual to attain immortality. Fortunately, the tooth fairies managed to contact Kenji, and along with another fey named Arryn, came to their rescue. After the ordeal, Kenji convinced the children to become his foster children, and he brought them to Sanctuary. Over the next few years the children moved with Kenji, from Sanctuary to Reistara, then to Ginkuto after the Kuchiku-Chishiki War was over. During all this time, they lived in a dojo type setting, watching as dojo students come and go, learning from Kenji, Dogoro, and Murasaki Aoi alongside other students. However, Yuunarin's talents were not aligned with her foster father's teachings (Not that Kenji would ever let his disappointment show). She continued living in Ginkuto, heading out and making friends with most of the creatures in the city. As well as adopting a few strays over the years. The Forgotten Shrine A unforgettable day, a simple walk being interrupted by a strange being. The strange being pointed her in the direction of a hidden forest path leading deep into the woods. After a short while of travel she would reach a strange clearing, the canopy blocking her view of the sky. Around her would be small stone statues and many ponds filled with fish, a shrine would fit the definition of this place just right. Druidic inscriptions written on stone tablets would be observed, till a flash of yellow light would attract Yuuna's attention away from this strange place. Approaching cautiously she would meet a strange gnome, his memory seemingly failing him as he seemed to recognize her as one of his old students. Her words would do nothing to convince the odd gnome as he went to trigger a ritual on a stone tablet laying within the shrine, it was at this point Yuuna would notice something amiss. The gnome was already gone, his translucent body showing his form to be nothing more then a will, left behind to pass on his heritage. However, this ritual would be interrupted by both Yuuna's refusal to accept his heritage because of such a misunderstanding and the strange being appearing once more. With the strange beings appearance, the gnome, who had identified himself as Geodiffery would vanish after giving an angry cry. Wolves would appear all around, the strange being intending on eating her. Yuuna as would dispatch of both the strange being and his wolven companions. With the strange being dead and Geodiffery's corpse having been spat out once the strange being had been slain, Yunna would realize several things. "There is no one left to accept his heritage" She would kneel in front of Geodiffery's corpse, a hand would brush the corpse of Geodiffery and his will would rematerializes once more. "I would have refused your offer before this happened... however... I am not sure if your students are even alive anymore..." With a nod from Geodiffery she would slowly rise from her kneeled position. "I understand" She would walk slowly, yet deliberately towards the shrine. "I cannot say I am the greatest beast tamer, nor the bravest, however I can promise... I will do my best" With those words she would watch as the spirit of Geodiffery would start the ritual anew, and with her name engraved upon the stone tablet. With a brilliant glow, a illusory eagle would appear, spinning around the clearing twice then thrice before diving into Yuuna and with this the inheritance was complete. Standing up and walking back slowly to Geodiffery's corpse she would have her tame dig a grave for him. Laying him to rest as the Final Caretaker of the Forgotten Shrine. "I will lay you to rest here... the place you have waited all this time..." She would bury Geodiffery, leaving behind a small mound of dirt and a carved stone tablet. She would kneel and kowtow in front of the grave. "Even though you will be the final caretaker, I will not be the last to receive this heritage, this I promise" and with those words she would stand leaving the peaceful shrine, giving one last long glance at the grave. "I will return often, even if I am no caretaker, I will be a frequent visitor." Appearance Yuunarin is a rather charismatic person, although she seemed to be glaring most of the time she holds a inexplicable charm that attracts both people and animals alike. With long grey hair she holds a exotic type of beauty and is usually seen wearing light clothing and flora in her hair. Personality Yuunarin is a free spirited type of individual with a rather short patience when it comes to things she considers to be boring. When she was younger she would get depressed very easily when things did not go her way, however she usually would gets over it after a few minutes of sulking. However she is usually cheerful even though she seems like she is always judging people with her eyes. Friends * Ishiyama Kenji->Her foster father and savior * Ishiyama Dino->Her foster brother and the most mature out of the siblings * Ishiyama Akihito->The second oldest of the siblings and a quiet type * Ishiyama Sosara->The youngest of the siblings * Jun->Someone Yuuna is currently interested in Enemies * Evil Fey * Anyone who would threaten her peaceful life * Anyone who steals her pudding * Anyone who seeks to desecrate the Forgotten Shrine Aspirations * Live a peaceful life with her nature friends * Pass on the Heritage of Geodiffery, the Final Caretaker of the Forgotten Shrine Arts Category:Player Characters